Crystal Millennium
by Girl With The Dandelion
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are about to begin their life together, but their duties get in the way. A mocking darkness is approaching. I suppose this could be viewd as a sequel to Moon of the Earth and Rose for a Dance if that suits anyone!
1. The Wedding

The battle between good and evil raged forth. Serenity, Princess of the White Moon and holder of the most pure of hearts, fell to the floor in defeat. Blood leaked forth from several minor wounds, and tears lightly trickled down her pale face. Her blonde hair, usually held on the sides of her head, now hung loose and unraveled. She fought the spasms cascading through her body as she used most of her strength to stay conscious. Choking the words out she gasped,

"Why? Why all this raging chaos? We may have shown you injustice in your mind, but revenge on this level is far too malicious, even for you Beryl."

Serenity tried, but failed, to deafen the scream of pain and sorrow that had begun to surround her. She knew soon her own pain would entirely envelop her and nothing could be done about it.

"Why you ask? Because, I told you to wake up! Usagi Tsukino wake up!"

Usagi Tsukino, otherwise known as the to-be-Chiba, blinked in the blinding light pouring from her curtains.

_Another memory, distant as always._

Her guardian and savior, Luna, looked down at her innocently, though Usagi knew the rude awakening was her doing. Suddenly, Usagi's eyes widened and her heart fluttered.

"I'm getting married today!"

Just as soon as her widened eyes dimmed down, five giddy girls bounced into her room.

"Come on Bride! Your wedding is in a few hours! We have got to make you sparkle," said an unusually enthusiastic Ami.

Minako and Makoto began pulling out off Usagi's makeup and bridal attire while Rei sat at the end of her bed. Jokingly, she grabbed Usagi's hand and began to say,

"Usagi, I understand that since your mother passed away (A/N: I do mean both her REAL mother, and her Earth mother), you haven't had this talk. Usagi, tonight after the wedding, you're going to have to-."

Usagi bopped Rei on the back of the head.

"Nice Rei! I know what I'm supposed to do, sheesh!"

Standing around in mock disgust, Usagi allowed the girl, her eternal best friends, to primp and dress her. Just a mere three hours later she stood outside her the plaza's main corridor and breathed in and out. Rei came up behind her and asked,

"Are you nervous Princess? Everything changes from here."

Usagi once more bopped her, then smiled.

"I know and its all for the better. I'm not nervous, at all."

Rei smiled and departed. Usagi waited for her cue, then began her long trek down the aisle. She held her head high and just stared at Mamoru.

_My Mamo-chan._

She took her place beside Mamoru who was grinning from ear-to-ear. A girl named Setsuna to the audience, or Sailor Pluto to those closest to her, had the honor of marrying the two. Speaking so all could hear, she announced,

"These two whom I have watched over for many, _many_, years, have decided to write their own vows. Mamoru, would you like to begin?"

"Usagi Tsukino, I have loved you for as long as I can remember and more. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you and smile. We've been through so much together, and I can't even begin to imagine the kind of person I would be if I didn't have you. I love you Usagi Tsukino."

He slipped her wedding ring onto her left hand, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. For a few moments, Usagi just stood there, crying. Setsuna leaned in and whispered,

"Your turn now Princess."

Nodding softly, Usagi began,

"Our destinies have been entwined forever, before even this time began. For the years upon years that I've known you, all I've wanted was your heart. Nothing more, nothing less. There were times when I didn't think I was going to make it, and then you were there to make it all go away. All I want now is our love, our unconditional love, to truly have no boundaries. I love you Mamoru Chiba, forever and longer."

Barely able to hold herself away from him, Usagi placed Mamoru's wedding ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride, Mamoru and Usagi Chiba!"

Together they leaned in for the first kiss of the rest of their lives. Their passion for one another gently unleashed in one simple kiss. Upon separation, they walked down the aisle together and into their limousine, all the while waving to their friends and family through the flung rose petals. Once inside the car, Usagi tore off her veil. She sat on Mamoru's lap as they furiously kissed one another.

"I." Kiss on her cheeks.

"Love." Kiss on her neck.

"You." Kiss on their lips.

Throughout the entire car ride, all they did was display their love through words and kisses. Once they were a few moments away from the reception hall, Usagi posed a question that Mamoru himself was wondering,

"When do we rule over Crystal Tokyo?"

Mamoru twirled a lock of her hair and held her close.

"I don't know Usa-ko."

Usagi sighed and buried her face into her husband's chest. Upon their arrival, Usagi and Mamoru Chiba, had a large announcement to make. Usagi grasped her locket turned wand and Mamoru held his rose. Together they transformed into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, rulers and protectors of Earth and Moon. The eight other scouts transformed and joined them. Together they all stood on a platform.

"Gathered friends and family, there is something that you all need to know, for time is running out. We are the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Kamen. We are your eternal protectors, forever uniting the Earth and Moon kingdoms," said Usagi, or rather Serenity.

The audience whispered in hushed tones. Many were wondering what in the world she was talking about. What were these kingdoms she spoke of? Not to mention the startling revelation of the Sailor Scouts true identities. Holding her wand above her head, Usagi's and the Senshi's memories of the distant past and the current present flooded through the crowds minds. Soon, the others who were reincarnations had their proper pasts restored. Not the murmurs that ran through the gathered were those of confusion and fear. Suddenly, everyone froze, encased in a nearly invisible crystal; everyone was still except the royalty and the scouts. Words spoken for the still conscious to hear, though they seemed to be individually whispered said,

"It is time. Time to begin the Crystal Millennium. Rise my daughter, rise as NeoQueen Serenity. With King Endymion at your side, you will rule forever. It shall take one thousand years to prepare both the Earth and Moon, but as long as they are joined together, it can and will be done."

Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes and felt her entire body give way to a shiver.

_My Mamo-chan. My love. My husband._

Together, the Scouts and the newly anointed King and Queen began their journey. The journey to restore a time unfortunately lost. A time that would finally be allowed to breathe, to begin, and to be reborn. It is time for the Crystal Millennium.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. I personally felt that the end of this chapter was rushed just a bit, but that's just me. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I'm done writing it, but I have no set date, so please forgive me if it takes a while…**


	2. Queen Contentious

RECAP

RECAP

Usagi and Mamoru are finally married. Just as soon as their identities are revealed to the world, memories of a life once passed are completely restored. Suddenly, everyone (not just those present-everyone in the world), is encased in a crystal substance. As the voice of the long deceased Queen Serenity (Usagi's real mother) echoes for the Senshi, Mamoru, and Usagi to hear, they learn that Usagi and Mamoru are now the King and Queen. They must prepare the worlds for their reign for 1000 years. An entire Millennium of preparation it will take. Neo Queen Serenity and Neo Kind Endymion must decide if they are ready. Are they up for the challenge? Will evil finally win in the never-ending battle between right and wrong? Chapter Two of the Crystal Millennium is below.

END RECAP

Serenity looked around. Her kingdom was finally beginning. She was married to the only man she had ever loved and he loved her back. Still, she couldn't help but feel something dark was on the horizon. Something evil. Her foreboding thoughts were interrupted by a rapid knock on her door. Shooting up from her chair, she flung the door open and saw a little girl with a watery appearance. She had a deep blue color to her hair, and where the eye should have been white, it was black with blue pupils.

"Drown in your despair."

Then, the girl was gone, having disintegrated into a puddle of water. Queen Serenity, pale as could be, weakly screamed for her husband.

Once the King, Queen, and all of the Senshi had assembled in the often once used temple, the arrival of what seemed to be a new threat was fearfully discussed. Each of the Planet Senshi cats a protective glance to their new King and Queen.

"Drown in your despair. It's utterly menacing and frankly, I've no idea what to do. We know nothing about this girl, except she has somewhat of a control over water," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Not to mention, every living breathing being in our galaxy is frozen in crystal, excluding the royalty of course," mentioned Mars.

Serenity now spoke up.

"That could only mean they're not from our universe, which wouldn't the first time, or they've somehow evaded my mother's spell, in which case their power far exceeds that of anyone we've ever faced before."

Her complexion paled once more and Endymion squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"My love, we will pull through this. We were meant to rule,- all of us. I'm not saying we shouldn't be cautious, but lets not jump to hasty conclusions just yet, eh?"

Leaning on Endymion's shoulder, Serenity nodded, although she was in no way going to be ignorant. Children don't just appear and then melt. Something sinister was looming just around the corner and Serenity knew it. She just wished it would all go away.

The Moon rose to its highest point; Midnight. Waters lapped at the shore, wind lightly rustled the trees and clouds lazily drifted by.

"Good job my pet. You may return home now," said a raven-colored haired woman.

Her eyes were as red as blood, her skin white as the Moon itself. Her hair had an unusual style; that of odango's or, dumplings. The 'pet' she had earlier addressed, the little girl with blue hair smiled a small smile and bowed her head.

"Yes my Queen Contentious. Thank you."

Contentious twirled a strand of black locks and watched the child vanish in a whirlwind of water.

"Bon voyage Princess Mercury."

Serenity awoke at Midnight exactly. She fumbled in the dark and hit the hallway light switch, trying not to wake Endymion. Deciding where to go, Serenity heard and felt her stomach rumble.

_Time for a midnight snack._

Being Queen didn't change the inner Usagi at all. She made her way to the kitchen, after all, she had no servants to bring her things. Everyone was frozen for an entire Millennium of crystal. Endymion and Serenity were living in the Tsukino's home now, having Crystal Palace stretching out of over Tokyo yet. Opening the fridge, Serenity grabbed an apple, a cookie, and then poured herself a glass of milk. Sensing the moon and its beauty at the highest point of night, Serenity decided to snack outside. Silently opening the door, she sat down at the end of the driveway, feeling just like the old Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice. Back when she was just Usagi, not Neo Queen Serenity, ruler of the Crystal Millennium and the years to come after. As she was reminiscing on a time unfortunately passed, Serenity failed to notice Sailor Mercury sit by her.

"My Queen, you shouldn't be out here alone. You need protection."

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I'm still me, Usagi. Sailor Moon. A girl who is perfectly capable of defending and protecting herself. Thank you Ami, for everything, but I don't need a babysitter."

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes and brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them close. She looked sad, almost lonely. Alone. Serenity smiled kindly at her first friend. The first Sailor Senshi she met.

"But I'll always need my friend. You. That's something I could never do without.

Mercury smiled.

"Yes my Queen Serenity. Thank you."

The two stood up and Serenity embraced Ami and turned back to her home, her husband and her future.

**Author's Note: **Anyone have any ideas as to where this is going? Feel free to share them with me in your reviews. The next update will be up as soon as I'm finished writing and typing it out. I absolutely love reviews, so all types are appreciated. If you flame, beware. I'll jump right back.


	3. Opposites Detract

Rei looked away from the flames in a panic. She'd had a paralyzing vision. Everyone was dead. Everything was in flames. And on the throne sat Serenity's opposite; a black haired witch. Rubbing her eyes and pinching herself to make sure she was really out of her hellish nightmare, Rei ran to gather the Scouts and the King and Queen.

Once everyone was assembled, Rei explained what she'd seen.

"What does it mean?" asked Usagi.

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. The fires would tell me no more. Our future is off balance. Something or someone is interfering with the peace."

Everyone thought about what Mars had said. Usagi didn't like it. They had come so far! She gripped Endymion's hand, afraid for her love. There was still so much they hadn't done! Their future couldn't be at an end already, could it? She was scared. Neo Queen Serenity was terrified. She was pulled away from her dark thoughts when she smelled smoke. Everyone was frantically searching for the source of the smell, but no one could find any fire.

"What's going on," yelled Jupiter.

"I don't know!" yelled Mars.

Suddenly, a ball of flame appeared in the room, changing shape to that of a small girl. Her hair was violet, her eyes black.

"Watch your world erupt."

With that one sentence, she disappeared in smoke, taking the odor with her. Usagi froze on the spot. Something about the girl had seemed so familiar.

"She was me."

Blue eyes met brown when Serenity looked at Rei.

"She was me. That…thing was me! That's what I looked like as a kid…she was me."

Serenity was already shaking her before Mars had even finished her thought.

"No. No, that wasn't you. No matter how similar in appearance, she isn't you."

Rei had fallen to her knees.

"What is happening?"

Usagi rushed to her side. She put her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"She isn't you," she whispered.

Mars ripped away from her Queen.

"I know who I am when I see myself! Don't even try telling me that that wasn't me!"

No one said anything. They all thought the same thing. The fiery child looked an awful lot like Rei.

"No-," Serenity was cut off by Ami.

"If this second messenger is supposed to be Sailor Mars, was the first one supposed to be me?"

Everyone looked at Mercury. Panic swept over Usagi, The watery girl had looked like Ami.

"No! I don't care what they _look_ like! They're not us," exclaimed Minako.

Jupiter nodded.

"No way those things are us! Its gotta be a trick."

However, the seed of doubt had been planted in each one of their minds. The possibility that they themselves could be the threat was both alarming and overwhelming.  
_  
It cant be us.

* * *

_"I'm back Mistress."

Contentious grinned. If not for the cruelty and malice displayed in her every expression, Contentious could be beautiful. But her evil, her malevolence and merciless persona, made her ugly. She had a dark beauty, and held an heir of importance.

"Welcome home."

With a flick of her hand, Contentious sent the girl child away. She smiled once more. Queen Serenity's fall was just around the corner, and soon the White Moon would be hers.  
_  
Dear Sister, you're death is near.

* * *

_After dressing for bed, Serenity sat by her window and looked out at the moon.  
_  
Hard to believe I was originally born up there. It seems so long ago, but it feels like yesterday.  
_  
Long arms opened the window in front of her, then wrapped around her waist. Serenity leaned her head into Endymion's chest and sighed.

"We're so close. Why is there always something in the way of our happiness?"

Endymion wound his fingers through Serenity's and kissed the top of her head.

"Speak for yourself. I'm _very_ happy right now. Just being with you makes me happy."

Serenity turned around and looked at Endymion.

"I have lost you so many times. And here we are, possibly being separated again. My heart cant take much more of this."

Endymion took hold of Serenity's face and argued,

"Haven't you learned by now? Nothing, not time, or people, not even a thousand years, can come between us. Hell, Death's even failed. No matter what, I will always come back to you. Always. Don't you ever forget that."

Serenity nodded weakly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm scared. We have had so many miraculous recoveries in the past. But what if we're out of miracles?"

"Don't say that! Serenity, my Usagi, don't ever stop believing in miracles."

She shook her head.

"How can I when you're here with me, holding me the way you are? Neither of us would be here without love and a miracle. I'll always believe in them, but I'm afraid we've filled our miracle quota for our lifetime."

Lightly, Endymion kissed Serenity on her lips.

"Never."

Serenity's heart beat faster when Endymion's kisses grew more passionate.  
_  
I love him so much.

* * *

_A shriek cut through the black night. Four small girls crowded around their queen.

"Get out! Go away from me!"

As quick as they had come to her aid, they disappeared. Contentious looked around, making sure she really was all alone. She put a pale hand against her heart. The pain there was getting worse with each passing second.  
_  
Curse you Serenity!  
_  
Eventually, thought it took some time, the pain ceased, and her heartbeat regulated. The pain, though not as wretched as before, lingered. Contentious felt something fall down her cheek. She lifted a finger to her face, and wiped away tears. Contentious looked like a little girl when she cried. A lost lonely child, scared and confused. And then, her emotions cleared. Her sorrow was replaced with the same undying hatred as before. Oh how she hated her counterpart Serenity. Contentious was forced to feel the opposite of the White Moon Princess. All of her life, she was in pain, feeling heartache. Only on the rare moments when things were going wrong for Usagi did Contentious get her own dose of happiness. Only then did she get peace.

"What have I ever done to deserve this," she whispered.

She looked up, and saw her four servants off in the distance. Two of them had served their purpose, and two still had their duties to perform. Black baron trees were all around and the sky was just beginning to redden with day. Red and black were the only colors in her world. Her kingdom, if one wanted to call nothing a kingdom, was made up of only red and black. Her clothing, a black dress with a red trim and tie. Her very hair was black and her eyes a deep blood red. Contentious longed for color. For warmth. She had never felt it. She had felt heat of course, when Serenity was cold, but never warmth. And color. Contentious would kill for color.


End file.
